battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кельвин/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Кельвина. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Дорогая вселенная! Дорогие пространство и время! Дорогая я из будущего, которая, возможно, помнит, сколь ужасным (и ужасно унылым) было время после падения Пенарха! У меня появился новый друг, вернее, друзья. Двое персон, нуждавшихся в моей помощи и моей великой способности раскрывать тайны хитрых азтанти! Мой первый новый друг – известный элдридский “боевой ботаник” (как говорят) по имени Мико, и, должна сказать, Мико куда интереснее, чем просмотр новостей из голосети Аркфлота. Мой второй новый друг – весьма холодное, бесформенное создание, которого Мико зовет “Кельвином” (хотя, по мне так, “Ледяное облако” подходит гораздо лучше!). Именно Кельвину и нужна моя помощь. Как мне объяснил Мико, Кельвин – вовсе не облако... вернее, да, но он – не привычное нам облако. Кельвин – скопление микроскопических разумных существ, которые, объединяясь в стаю, образуют некое подобие существа с разумом и речью. Они (он? оно?) способны передавать энергию на клеточном уровне, поэтому рядом с ними очень холодно, аж подмораживает. Дилемма, стоящая перед Кельвином, такова: он лишен привычной нам формы, поэтому окружающим очень трудно общаться с ним. Такие дела. Мико попросил меня найти подходящий экзоскелет, к которому сможет прикрепиться колония, и тогда Кельвин обретет постоянную физическую форму. Я предложила Мико несколько хорошо известных сплавов, но он (оно?) сказал, что Кельвину не нравится вкус металла. Меж тем, пластик и смеси пластика для Кельвина столь же приятны, как для меня был бы сон на кровати из вонючего стирола. Есть еще одна идея. Реликвии азтанти с Неги! Древние обитатели этой планеты оставили после себя десятки храмов и хранилищ с артефактами, которые уцелели после многих тысяч лет пребывания в невероятно холодном климате Неги. Кроме того, артефакты азтанти красиво светятся, реагируя на источники энергии, находящиеся рядом! Наконец, большинство из сохранившихся реликвий – скелеты “стражей” азтанти, големообразных существ, которых эта цивилизация обожала мастерить. Я решила отправить экспедицию на поиски скелета этих азтанти для моего Ледяного Друга, и посмотрим, как он ему понравится! Вперед, на Негу! В бой, Аддонексус! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Dear universe. Dear space and time. Dear future self who may remember how terrible (and terribly boring) the times were in the days following the fall of Penarch. I have acquired a new friend – friends, I should say. Two individuals in need of my aid and renowned talent for uncovering the secrets of the wily Aztanti! My first new friend is the noted Eldrid “combat botanist” (so they say) named Miko, and I must say meeting Miko has been far more enthralling than watching the few reports available from the Arcfleet holonet. My second new friend is a rather cold and shapeless entity, upon whom Miko has affixed the name “Kelvin” (though I still insist “Icy Cloudburst” is more appropriate!). Kelvin is the fellow in need of my help. As Miko has described to me, Kelvin isn't a cloud at all... well, he is, but not in the sense of “cloud” clouds. Kelvin is a swarm of microscopic sentients who (when swarmed together) can produce some semblance of single-mindedness in thought and speech. They (He? It?) are capable of transferring energy on the cellular level, rendering the areas around them immensely cold, and even icy at times. Kelvin's dilemma is this: he has no stable relatable shape, which makes it difficult for him to communicate well with beings around him. So. Miko has asked me to help find a suitable endoskeleton to which the colony can bond, making it possible for Kelvin to manifest in a consistent physical form. I have suggested a number of known alloys to Miko, but she (it?) says Kelvin does not like the “taste” of metal. Likewise, plastic and plastic hybrids seem to be as enjoyable to Kelvin as sleeping on befouled styrene would be to me. I have one more thought. Aztanti relics from Bliss! The ancients of that planet have left dozens of temples and relic caches on the planet, and those artifacts have survived for tens of thousands of years without decaying under the planet's brutally frigid climate. Also, Aztanti relics are known to light up beautifully in response to nearby energy sources! Furthermore, many of the relics that have survived are the remains of skeletal Aztanti “guardians” – golem-like beings which the civilization seems to have had a penchant for constructing. I've decided to send an expedition to recover one of these Aztanti relic skeletons for my icy friend, and we'll see how well he takes to it! Off to Bliss! Addonexus, ho! }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- '''исследователь мико 19921.37 мы их нашли ---- мы искали. мы нашли уцелевших. их много. они едины. великий город, но с единым голосом. в останках после омрачения Оорана, они лишь части. части целого. они малы и их много. микроскопические, но собираются в облака и туман. чудесно. мы говорить должны с ними. они живут множеством в холодной тьме, но процветают. холодные, но не замерзшие. мы наречем их “кельвитами”. их много, но они говорят как один. это неверно. но они настаивают. мы наречем его “кельвином”. но они еще не стали целым “кельвином”. мы поможем им стать одним-из-многих, вернем снова форму. мы – миколлоприа. мы помним. зеленый, зеленый, желтый, красный. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- esearcher miko 19921.37 we have found them ---- we have sought. we have found a remnant. they are many. they are one. a great city but constituted as one voice. in the remains of the Ooran darkening, they are parts. parts of a whole. many and small. microscopic, yet congregating in clouds and mist. wondrous. we must with them speak. they exist as the many in the frozen dark and yet thrive. cold yet not frozen. we will call them 'kelvites'. they are many, yet they speak as one. this is incorrect. yet they persist. we will call this one 'kelvin'. they are not yet as 'kelvin' a whole. we will help make them one-and-many, restored again. we are mikollopria. we remember. green, green, yellow, red. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Дневник главного научного офицера. После весьма значительного ремонта и безумных научных методов я, кажется, нащупал решение трудностей Кельвина с... общением. Это существо обладает столь мощной телепатией, что мы легко настроимся на его конкретную частоту. И если я прав... Да какие могут быть сомнения, конечно, прав! И уже завтра за ужином мы сможем мило поболтать с нашим новым устрашающим другом. Спасибо тебе, наука! “На здоровье, мистер Клиз!” Ну что ж, давайте попробуем. Кельвин, подойди сюда на минутку... Да, я уверен, что ты сейчас сказал нечто ОЧЕНЬ важное и интересное, но давай, подойди сюда на минутку. Молодец. Так... повернем эту ручку, настроим эту штуковину... Ну-ка, скажи что-нибудь. Не... совсем. Может, так? Нет, это определенно не то. Дай-ка я кое-что еще настрою... “Я – зима вашего недовольства!” Я в долгу у тебя, дружище. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Chief Science Officer's log. After a not-insignificant amount of tinkering and mad scientisting, I believe I've stumbled upon a solution for Kelvin's... communication problem. The being is so telepathically powerful that tuning into his particular frequency should be no problem at all. And if I'm right – oh, listen to me, of course I'm right – we'll be having polite conversation with our new, terrifying associate by suppertime tomorrow. Thanks, science! “You're welcome, Mr. Kleese!” Now then, let's give it a go. Kelvin, please come here for a moment... Yes, I'm sure whatever you said is VERY interesting and compelling, but just – just come over here for a second. Very good. Now then... turn this dial here, adjust this doohickey... give me a level, won't you? Not... quite. Maybe here? No, that's definitely wrong. Let me try one more adjustment... “I am the winter of your discontent!” I am indebted to you, fellow. }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore - Kelvin - Miko Are All My Friends.ogg }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Это капитан Тревор Галт, и я делаю эту запись в надежде на то, что нашедшие поржут над нашими замерзшими задницами. Мы охотились на разрозненные группки варелси на Неги с одним из наших свежезавербованных воителей, существом по имени Кельвин. Меня впечатляют сообразительность Кельвина, его убийственный холод и забота о товарищах, согревающая душу. На сей раз, впрочем... было слегка чересчур. Мы искали здесь охотничьи патрули варелси, и несколько раз попадали в тяжелые ситуации. Видимо, из-за этого у Кельвина нервы и расшатались. Какая-то местная пушистая крыса выпрыгнула из-за камня, и Кельвин... проявил излишнее рвение. Насколько я могу судить, толщина ледяных стен, что нас окружают - метров этак десять, и в обозримом будущем они не растают. А еще связь почти пропала. Надеюсь, у Клиза сегодня пораньше закончится его пилатес, или мой приятель Кельвин перестанет бояться снежных зайцеослов раньше, чем у меня закончатся еда и нагревательные элементы. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Captain Trevor Ghalt, recording this log entry in hopes that whoever finds it might find something amusing about our frozen butts out here. I've been hunting rogue Varelsi parties on Bliss with one of our newer Battleborn recruits, a being named Kelvin. Thus far, I've been quite impressed by Kelvin's quick decision-making, lethal cold, and his heartwarming protective attitude. This time, though... maybe a tad much. We've been tracking down Varelsi hunter patrols here, and have had a few close calls in heavy fights. Guess all that made Kelvin a bit jittery. Some indigeneous fur-covered rat-thing jumped out from behind a rock, and Kelvin... well, he got a bit over-protective. Best I can tell, the ice walls around us are thirty feet thick, and not melting any time soon. Also, signal to the outside is poor. Here's to hoping Kleese gets out of his pilates appointment early, or that my new buddy Kelvin here stops being afraid of snow burras before I run out of rations or heating cells. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- После нескольких дней поисков, наша экспедиция нашла подходящий артефакт – скелет азтанти для моего нового друга Кельвина. Колония кельвитов, похоже, прекрасно прижилась на этом странном каменном создании, и я очень довольна результатом! Кельвин теперь спрашивает, какую форму ему лучше принять. Я предложила что-нибудь приятное и округлое, как те новые модели “СП.Элитный_бот” корпорации “Страж” (я предпочитаю называть их “жирными младенцами”). У Мико была другая версия, и несколько часов и неудачных раскладов спустя он взял верх в нашем споре (как выяснилось, Мико просто рвет всех в клочья в покере). Мы пришли к согласию в том, что предложенный Мико вариант лучше соответствует насущным потребностям вселенной. И теперь Кельвин принял облик, подходящий для галактики, охваченной войной, – нечто пугающее и внушающее трепет. Мико полагает, что звериный облик является отсылкой к “драконам Неги”. (А по мне так, он все равно больше похож на большого лоррианского жабокозла.) Хотя сам Кельвин вроде бы доволен. Ну, значит, вопрос закрыт. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Success! After several days of searching, our expedition has recovered a suitable Aztanti relic skeleton for my new friend Kelvin. The kelvite colony seems to be bonding incredibly well to the strangely-imbued stonework, and we could not be more pleased with the results! Kelvin now inquires as to the overall shape he should present. I preferred something more pleasant and rounded, like those new “MX.Elite_Bot” (or as I like to call them, “fat toddler”) minions by Minion Robotics, but Miko disagreed. A few hours and several unfortunate hands later (turns out, Miko is an absolute beast at poker), we both agreed that Miko's suggestion was more appropriate for the current needs of the universe. And now, Kelvin has taken a shape suitable for a galaxy at war, something intimidating and more imposing. Miko believes the bestial form hearkens to the look of the “dragons of Bliss”. (Frankly, I think he looks like a great Lorrian toad-goat.) Still, Kelvin seems pleased, so that's that, I suppose. }} :'Изображение': }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Я тучка-тучка-тучка'» – провокация «'Ледяное сердце'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Плазмитное бронирование **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Кельвина», награда – облик «'Черный лед'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Кельвина'» Финальное изображение Lore-kelvin.png Примечания *В аудиозаписи пути «'Мой единственный друг Мико'» Кельвин после установки модуля произносит ''«M'appelle Kelvin», что переводится с французского "(меня) Зовут Кельвин". Однако в транскрипции эта фраза была воспринята как некий инопланетный язык. *Оригинальное название пути «'Я тучка-тучка-тучка'» – «''Micro Macro Mist Me''», что можно перевести как "Я микро макро дымка". В русской локализации название поменяли на припев песенки Винни-Пуха «Тучка» из советской экранизации. en:Kelvin/Lore Категория:Путь героев